


Closet Space

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't see why you can't just pack a bag instead of taking up my closet space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lake (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> Lindsey is Mike's real-life girlfriend. If you object to that sort of thing, you should skip this story. The sweatshirt in question is the one [Mike was wearing while playing ball hockey in Winnipeg](http://zachwolfswanderinglens.wordpress.com/2012/11/14/nhl-players-gather-atop-parking-garage-for-impromptu-hockey-game-with-fans/).

"I don't see why you can't just pack a bag instead of taking up my closet space." Lindsey's standing in the doorway, arms folded over her chest while she watches him put away a stack of clothes in the drawer she cleaned out for him. He got barely half a foot of closet space, but it's not like he has to keep suits here or whatever. Just regular clothes.

"This makes visiting you a lot less work."

"For you."

Mike closes the drawer on the last of his things and crosses the room to press a kiss to her lips. "Don't lie. You love it when I show up with no warning."

Lindsey makes a face at him. "One of these days, you're going to do that and find me in bed with the hot pharmacist."

Mike laughs, because he's heard about the hot pharmacist before and knows it's an empty threat. "We both know there's no one but me for you." He turns them around to walk her toward the bed.

*

"Are you seriously wearing that?" Lindsey asks from the couch.

Mike looks down at his sweatshirt. "What's wrong with it?"

Lindsey stares at him for a silent, judgmental minute. "Fluorescent green."

"I like it. It's warm."

"I know." He wouldn't think anything of it, but the moment it comes out of her mouth, she looks like she wishes she hadn't said it.

"Lindsey MacDonald, have you been wearing my clothes when I'm not here?"

"No." It's obviously a lie.

"You have!" Mike stalks across the room. "Did you miss me so bad you just had to put on my clothes?"

"No." It's another lie, but Lindsey isn't trying very hard to cover it up.

"You missed me." Mike pushes her down so she's lying on the couch and he can lie down on top of her. "Were you creepy smelling them?"

"No." Lindsey's grinning up at him now. "It's not creepy if we're actually together."

Mike laughs, says, "I love you," and kisses her.


End file.
